A Girl With No Name
by LedZepLover199870
Summary: The new girl, Jacey White, befriends two girls. Imogen and Clare. Imogen and Clare don't like eachother, but one thing that they all have in common, brings them together. Eli Goldsworthy.
1. Chapter 1

I studied my shoes as my math teacher gave back my paper. I was hoping that I did good on it, if I didn't, I don't know what I would do. I can't afford yet another bad grade. Especially in math. I used to be fantastic in math, and now I'm slacking off. I don't know what happened, I think it was something that came with age, and growing up. It's almost like school became less important, and social life was more important.

I learned my lesson though, I need to start focusing on education more. I don't want to become the social butterfly like I was in my last school. The things that happened there, will always be present in my memory. I will always be haunted by them. That boy, I didn't even know what his name was, and he destroyed my life.

I was still looking down, and I saw another pair of feet by mine. I quickly looked up, and saw my math teachers disapproving eyes. Oh God, I did get a bad grade. This isn't good. I looked down with a face of sorrow, and almost pouted.

"Ms. White, you don't have be sad, you aced this test. Congratulations!" My math teacher said, with much joy. I couldn't hide it I was joyful too. "You did the best out of the class!" That was a very big confidence boost.

I was confused though. Why did she have disapproval on her face at first? I looked up again, and I just realized that, that's just what her face looked like. That's normal for teachers.

The teacher went on and laid down the tests of different people, on their desks. Most of them had that same look of sorrow that I had, except theirs lasted longer. I wonder how their parents deal with this kind of thing. Maybe they get grounded, yelled at, beat... Who knows? All I know is that I'm happy that I got a good grade.

"Class! Remember, even if you didn't do good this time, there's always next time!" The math teacher encouraged at the front of the room. "Oh, and don't forget, there are bonus points, for anyone that can tell me the math equation written on the board!".

I looked up at the board. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what it said, because I was so far away from the front of the room, I should really be wearing my glasses. Instead I just let my mind wander onto different things, since it looked like the teacher didn't care what we did at the moment.

I was daydreaming, about being the best dancer in the world. I love to dance, it's my greatest passion. I have always wanted to have all eyes on me, and everyone clapping for me, and only me, since the start. Except, it never turns out that way, there's always someone else out there that wants to steal my thunder, and be better than me.

The worst part is that, I let them do it. I let them push me out of the way, and one of these days, I'm going to push them out of the way, and let myself be in the spotlight. As soon as I grow a back bone that is.

Suddenly, I was hit in the back of the head by something. I snapped my head back to look at what hit me. When I turned around, I met eyes with a boy with the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. He had longer black hair, and he was wearing an embarrassed smirk. I just stared at him, but then remembered what happened when I stared at boys, and turned back around quickly.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I was messing around with the boy that sits in front of you" now that I think of it, I do remember the boy in front of me, with girl like features, getting hit in the head by paper too. "So, could you give him that paper please?" He was whispering, I don't know why though, because everyone else was full on talking.

I nodded my head, not wanting to use my voice right now, in fear that it might crack, or sound embarrassed. The best thing to do is keep my mouth shut.

I tapped the boys shoulder in front of me, and gave him the paper ball. He smiled at me, and said "Thank you", I just nodded my head again, and went back to my daydreaming. I started thinking about how many awards I could get if I really tried. I loved Jazz so much, and Lyrical. I could get a gold medal! With my acrobatic skills, I could get every prize that was there! I could be famous!

Once again, my thoughts were interrupted by the boy sitting behind me, with the nice eyes. "Hey, do you think you can get Adam to turn around? He wont write back to my note!" I thought for a second. Who was Adam?

The boy must have noticed my confusion, and said "Adam is the boy sitting in front of you, could you get him for me please?" I just nodded my head, not wanting to get into a real conversation. I tapped the boy, Adam's, shoulder, and he spun around.

"Yes?" he asked. I just pointed to the boy behind me. When Adam knew who I was pointing to, he got up, and walked to the seat behind the boy that interrupted me... With the nice eyes. They then started to talk to each other.

I decided to not even try to daydream about dancing again, because before I know it, it'll be time to go. So instead, I started to organize the papers in my binder. I found a few that were crinkled and threw them away. I hate crinkled papers. I also found my English Essay that I thought I had lost. That was a relief too. This day seems to be full of reliefs.

I started to look through my 'useless' folder as I like to call it. I call it that, because I store all of my notes, that people have passed to me over the past two weeks. I empty out the folder every two weeks, but why not get at it earlier?

While I was going through the folder, I found a note, that shouldn't have been in there. It was from _that boy_. I thought I emptied this out? I must have missed it. I tried to help myself from looking at it, in fear that I would remember what happened, but I failed. I looked down at the note that read:

_**Do you want to go out tonight baby? We can do something special.**_

_What do you have in mind? ;)_

_**How about you come over to my house, and we can do some things? How does that sound?**_

_Sounds great, what time?_

_**After school, at around 5, good idea?**_

_Great idea, see you then. ;)_

I suddenly remembered what happened that night. It was the least worst thing that he did to me. We got into a fight, and he hit me. I went home crying, and running. But I forgave him, stupid me.

I started feeling tears brim my eyes, and I decided to stop thinking about it. I crumpled up the note, and threw it away. I put all of my folders back in my binder, and set everything in it's right place. Just then the bell rang, goody time for lunch.

I got up out of my seat, and was almost headed out of the door, when my the teacher called me over to her desk. "Ms. White" she called out, and then said "Can you stay a little longer?" No. I don't want to. But I did.

I made my way to the front of the room, and stopped at her desk. She looked at me with a smile on her face. I couldn't tell if it was a real smile, or just a fake one, to make me feel better about whatever she was going to say next. I'm guessing it was the second option. It always was.

"Ms. White, you are doing very good in the class. I understand that in your old school, you were not the best student," she stopped, and then took a breath. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, that if you need help with anything, anything at all, I'm here. Math, or otherwise."

It was comforting to know that my teacher cared this much about me, but it was also odd. I guess she must have heard what happened. I don't need any help, I'm good with handling it on my own. I smiled, and said "Thank you", and turned to go out of the room.

"Oh, and Ms. White," I rolled my eyes, not wanting to hear anything more, all I wanted to do was go to lunch. I turned around, but did not walk any further, "Congratulations!" I smiled and nodded, and turned around, and finally made my way out of the door, without having to be stopped.

I walked down the hallway, and made it to my locker. I opened it up, and shoved all of my books in, and put my Aced Math paper in my small locker file holder. I looked in my magnetic mirror, and checked my makeup, because I always have a way of smearing it some way or another. Especially whenever I cry. It was smeared, so I unzipped my back pack, and looked for my little tissue case.

It wasn't there, nor was my money for lunch, or my cell phone. This was not good, not good at all. I didn't care about my money, it was only three dollars, but I needed my cell phone. I use it to call my mom. It has memo's on there that I need to know. It has information about what happened on there... I need it back.

I started panicking, and I pulled at my hair, and was sweating, and getting nervous. My brain became overwhelmed with the possibilities of others knowing my secrets, and my mother getting mad, and many other things.

I slammed my locker, and ran to the bathroom. Once I got in there, there were three other girls. One was a short blonde, that was kind of chubby... Or was that a baby bump? I didn't care, and two other girls, one that had tan skin, and black hair, and another that had short curly hair, and pretty blue eyes.

"Have any of you seen a cell phone, that has a purple case? It's a touch screen, slides out, I really need it!" I was panicking... Why was I in the bathroom? I don't care, I need that phone back. And I need it right now, or I might do something to hurt myself..

"Check in lost and found, did you leave it the floor or something?" The one with short curly hair said.

"No, I looked in my backpack to find some tissues, and some of my things are missing! I need that cell phone! Please help me!" I started to break down in front of people that I didn't know, how embarrassing.

"Clare, you handle this, you're the nice one, me and Jenna are going to lunch." The girl with the tan skin said, and walked out with her blonde friend, who I guess was Jenna.

I watched them go out, and stared at the girl that was left, with pleading eyes. She said something under her breath, and then came closer to me.

"We'll go look in lost and found first, even though, if someone stole your phone... I doubt they would turn it in, but hey it's worth a try." I didn't feel consoled about her words at all, but followed her out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and into the office.

There was a secretary working there, she looked nice enough, she had short dark hair, and brown eyes. The girl - Clare- walked up to the secretary, and said "We need to look in lost and found, this girl right here," she said gesturing to me, "claims that her phone was stolen."

The secretary looked up, and the nice-ness was gone. She said "Clare honey, you know better than to ask to look in lost and found, if something was stolen, you need to ask the principle to look at the tapes."

Clare looked like she was remembering something, and then she said "Oh yeah!", and she gestured for me to follow her to the principles office. As soon as we walked in, we saw a man, with a name tag that said "Mr. Simpson", ha, ha cool name.

"We need to look back at the tapes, this girl says that someone stole her cell phone out of her book bag." Mr. Simpson looked up, and smiled.

"Sure Clare, anything for the an overachiever." Well that sounded rude, but whatever, I need my cell phone. We went into a room, that had many different tapes, and one big tv.

"What time did this happen?" Mr. Simpson asked Clare. Clare looked at me, and I told them.

"I think it happened at around 11:00 something, I wouldn't know, I was in my class when it must have happened, because I looked in my book bag before my math class, and everything was still in there." I explained.

"Okay, well that should be easy enough, we'll just fast forward through the video, and we'll see if someone went into your locker. What is your locker number?"

"It's 5053" I said, even though I haven't been at this school for long, I have already memorized my locker number.

"Okay." Mr. Simpson said. He pressed play, and fast forward, after a while, there was a girl at my locker, even with it being in fast forward, you could tell she was at my locker for a long time. She had dark curly hair, and she was looking through my things. Why is she looking through my things?

Clare squinted at the tv screen, and then both her and Mr. Simpson said in unison, "Oh, it's her again". I was beyond confused, but I'm just going to go along with what they say.

Mr. Simpson took us out of the room, and into his office. "What is your name?" he asked me.

"Jacey White, sir." Mr. Simpson nodded, and then gestured for me to sit down.

"Clare, you can go to lunch now, thank you for helping Ms. White." Mr. Simpson told Clare. She smiled and nodded. Then she left the room.

I looked back at Mr. Simpson, and he was on the phone, calling someone over the loud speaker. The name was foreign to me, but it must have been the person that was in my locker.

"Bianca Desousa to the office."


	2. Chapter 2

1"Bianca Desousa to the office."

Mr. Simpson stared at me for a few seconds. He must have noticed how wrecked I looked. I was hoping he didn't say anything about it, I don't need anymore offers for help anymore, from anyone. I'm completely fine by myself.

"Did you get any sleep last night? Being the new kid at school can be pretty stressful, the staff and I would be very happy to - " Mr. Simpson was already going to tell me that he wanted to help. I can't have another person trying to help me, so I cut him off.

"Help? Is that what you were going to say? I don't need any help, all I need is my cell phone back, please." I stated. And it was true, I don't need any more help, all I need is my cell phone.

"You know, I don't have to be doing this, as school's policy, we aren't supposed to be worrying about lost or stolen items. But since your new, we decided to help you, you can at least appreciate it a little bit." Mr. Simpson said, not in a happy go lucky joyful tone.

I took this into consideration, maybe I am being a little bit mean. " I'm sorry, your right, it is hard being a new kid, that's all I promise. No help needed."

"I accept your apology," he stopped for a moment, and looked like he was thinking. He peered out into the hallway, and then sat back in his chair. "Bianca should have been here already. Let me go outside, can you stay here for a while?"

I nodded, if I'm alone, maybe I can have some time to think. Mr. Simpson walked out of the room. I stared around the room, it was plain office, with blue painted walls. There were a few pictures of a tall blonde girl, with big brown eyes. Under one of the pictures it had the name 'Emma' spelled out in foam letters. She looked young, I wonder if she goes here?

I got out of my chair, and picked up this picture. I wonder what year this was? I took off the back of the picture frame, and looked at the date on it. It read 'Emma Nelson 2003' Underneath of that, it had the words printed out in pen 'Best Daughter Ever'.

She must have graduated already, but I wonder why Mr. Simpson has a picture of her. I also wonder why it has 'Best Daughter Ever', on it, when her last name is Nelson. I stared at the picture more, and tried to find any resemblance between the two of them. The only thing that I could see was blonde hair, but what ever.

I realized that I shouldn't be looking through his pictures, so I quickly put the back of the frame on, and put the picture on the shelf where it came from. I sat down in the seat that I was sitting in before, and tried to make it look like I was occupied with my shirt, in case if Mr. Simpson walked in.

Just then, a girl with long brown curly hair, and tan skin was pushed into the room. She spun around to Mr. Simpson, who had pushed her in, and screamed "Don't touch me ever again!"

She had big brown eyes too, with hoop ear rings, and if I do say so myself, I very slutty outfit, like I can say anything, I used to look just like her.

"Sit down, you didn't come when I called you, so if you had to be forced, it had to be done." Mr. Simpson said demandingly.

"I was in the lunch room! Eating! Do you think I can hear over everyone in that lunch room screaming?", she took a second to look at me, and then turned her head back to Mr. Simpson, "And who is this girl!"

Mr. Simpson grabbed Bianca's shoulder, and pushed her down onto the chair. He then took his seat, behind his desk. He looked at the picture of the girl. Oh crap.

"Hm, I don't remember it being in that position", I looked, and I put it at the wrong angle, it was turned away from him. I hope he doesn't think much of it. " Anyways, Bianca, have you seen this girl's phone?"

She looked over at me, and then made a face. "No, I haven't, now let me go back to lunch, I don't have all day." She then got out of her seat, and was headed towards the door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Desousa, take a seat, right now. Once again, have you seen this girl, Jacey White's phone?" Mr. Simpson asked very calmly.

"Maybe I have, what does it look like? And why are you calling me in here anyways, do you think I stole it?" She asked, getting defensive fast.

"Ms. Desousa, calm down. Jacey, can you tell us what the phone looks like?" He asked me. I didn't feel like talking, this Bianca girl seems very intimidating.

"Uh, it's a touch screen, and -" Bianca cut me out in the middle of my sentence.

"Every one has a touch screen phone now a days sweety!" She said. She didn't even hear all that I had to say!

I continued anyways, "It slides out too, it has a purple case. Three sequins on the front, on the bottom left corner of the phone." And I didn't say anymore about it.

"Yeah I saw it, was that your book bag? Drew told me that, that was Katie's locker number. I was wondering why there was no ipecac in there." I don't even know who Katie or Drew were, but why was she looking for this Katie girl's phone?

"Ms. Desousa, why where you trying to get into Katie's locker anyways? And also, do you have Jacey's phone to give it to her?"

" I don't know, Drew wanted her phone, you would have to ask Drew, because he has it. He wanted to look through it, to see if Katie was still trying to make herself throw up."

Making herself throw up, that sounds quite familiar. To me at least.

"You have no business being in any persons locker! Are you sure that Drew has the phone? By the way, you have detention tomorrow for going through someone else's locker." Mr. Simpson said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that he has the phone. And I don't care about the after school, seriously, it's fun." This girl is very cocky.

Mr. Simpson sighed, and once again, turned on the Mic.. "Drew Torres to the office." Torres, I heard that name before, I think the boy in front of me in math's last name is Torres. They must be related somehow. "Bianca you are free to go, and if you see Drew in the cafeteria, in case if he didn't hear, tell him to come up."

Bianca nodded, and then left the room. Again, me and Mr. Simpson were left alone. I was trying to hold back the question, that I wanted to ask so bad, but it was so hard to. So finally I just let it come out.

"Who is that girl in the picture?" Mr. Simpson looked at me confused. I got up, and angled the picture the right way. I pointed and said "This girl, right here."

Mr. Simpson's look of confusion went away, and he said "Oh that's my step daughter, Emma. She went to this school too, she graduated a few years ago. Although, this picture was taken a long time ago."

I sat down, and said "Oh". And then, me not being able to control myself, I asked another question. "What was she like?"

Mr. Simpson smiled, and then started, "She was a wonderful girl. At some times very stubborn, but good. She had some problems in life but we got over them. She loved animals, and always tried to keep herself in shape. She still is all of these things."

"I suppose she is.." I was kind of embarrassed, I didn't want to be sitting in this room anymore. It was so awkward. But if it takes this to get my phone back, then so be it.

Suddenly a boy with tan skin, and dark brown spiky hair, bursted through the room. What in the world is with people and tan skin here? For gosh sakes, it's Canada!

"Hey, Bianca told me to come down. Did I do something? Because I swear to God, I didn't do it! I have been sitting in my classes all day! And-" Now he was just blabbing, but Mr. Simpson cut him off.

"Drew, we don't care. Did you ask Bianca to go into Katie Matlin's locker to get her cell phone?" Mr. Simpson questioned.

Drew, I guess his name was, looked down at his feet, and licked his lips. He looked up again, and then said a very silent 'Yes'.

"Why? Mr. Torres, you gave Bianca the wrong locker number anyways, you don't have Katie's phone, you have Ms. White's phone, so can you give it back to her?"

Drew looked over at me, he must have just noticed that I was in the room. He then pulled the phone out of his pocket. He handed it over to me.

"The texts in there didn't sound like anything Katie would talk about at all. She definitely wouldn't make memo's to buy meat for dinner."

I suddenly stood up, if he went through my phone, that means that he could have seen what was in my texts! "What else did you see!"

"Just a few texts, I now know a few things more about you, like that your ex boyfriend was re-" Drew was stopped, when Mr. Simpson told him to leave.

"Whatever, it's fine with me", Drew was headed out of the door, when Mr. Simpson stopped him once again.

"Oh and Drew, you have detention for going in someone else's locker, even if it wasn't you who did it." Mr. Simpson told him.

"Cool! See you later!" Wow, he handled that one well.

"You may leave Ms. White, and go to lunch. Please be more careful, oh, and put a lock on your locker, it will help."

I guess that's why they call it a _lock_ er. I got up out of my seat, and nodded my head. I then walked out of the door. Unlike everyone else that went into that office, I didn't get stopped.

Once I got out of the lobby, I went down the hallway, to my locker, and put my phone in there. I remembered that I didn't have my lunch money either. Bianca wouldn't have stolen that, or my tissues... She wasn't told to. I really do need to get a lock on my locker.

I sighed, and pulled out my reading book. It was my favorite book, Dreamland, by Sarah Dessen. This book made me remember my own life, and how similar it is to the story. But unlike me, this is only a story.

I closed my locker, and slid down it. I opened up my book to the page that I was last on. I started reading, and when I was starting to get to a good part, where Rogerson was about to hit Kaitlin, I was interrupted.

A girl with brown hair, pulled back into a bun had been running down the hall. The pieces of hair that were hanging down in front of her face were bouncing. The shoe string on one of her combat boots was untied, and she tripped over it. She didn't completely fall, but she clumsily kept on running, while keeping her balance.

But then she tripped over my leg, which hurt. A lot. The glasses that she was wearing were now sliding across the floor, and she was laying on the ground. She couldn't have fallen that hard.

I got up, and the pain shot through my leg, but I'm good at ignoring things. I walked over to her, and kneeled down. "Hey.. Hey, are you okay?" She was wearing a red polo, that mean's that she was in grade 10.

She sprang up, and said "Yeppers I am!" This girl was weird, I could tell. She was wearing a khaki skirt, and leggings that looked like voodoo dolls. "Do you know where my glasses are?" She was scanning the room, even though, apparently, she can't see very much.

I walked over to where her glasses were, picked them up and brought them over to her. "Here they are." I put them in her hand, and she put them on.

"Why are you sitting in the middle of the hallway reading a book? It's lunchtime!" The girl said in a perky tone.

"Someone stole my lunch money, and there's no reason to go into the lunch room and sit there. I don't even know anyone.." I thought for a second, if she's asking me, why don't I ask her. "Why where you running down the hallway?"

"Oh, I did that as an acting Imrpov. I acted like I was being attacked by a murderer. I untied my shoe lace so that it would seem more real. It looked like I tripped, but I didn't. Well not until I tripped over you." She still seemed perky.

"Well you did a very good job.. I'm Jacey by the way. Jacey White. I'm new here."

"Well hello Jacey, I'm Imogen Moreno. I usually know everything about everyone, so since your new, that's probably the reason why I know nothing about you!" Still... Perky. Very perky.

"Yeah.. Well nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too! Well I have to go! See you later!" She smiled, and... Hugged me? Well at least she's friendly.

She first tied her shoe, and then skipped merely down the hallway. I sat down, and continued to read. After a while, my eyes got tired. So I set the book down, leaned my head against the locker, and closed my eyes.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, but I didn't bother to open my eyes, instead I just slouched down more, and went into a peaceful state.

The footsteps were coming closer and closer, but I still sat there. I think I felt myself go to sleep. And then I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on the ground. Had I really fallen asleep in the hallway? I never noticed that I was tired. I fluttered my eyes open, and studied what was around me. First I looked to my right, the halls were empty, and lunch was still in. I looked to my right, only to see Adam, and that boy with the eyes.

I was startled, and backed scooted away quickly. "Woah, no need to be panicked, we were just reading a comic book." The dark haired boy said.

"Why are you sitting right there?" Their creepers or something!

"Well, you seemed pretty cool, so we sat here. Oh, and I guess you never noticed, I have the locker next to you. I get through the crowd pretty fast." He said, with a smirk on his face.'

"Oh, well... Ugh" There was nothing to say to this, it was awkward and nothing but.

"Why don't you sit down, and read with us? It's a pretty good comic book if I do say so myself." He smirked again.

"No thanks, uhh..." I didn't no his name.

"Eli, Eli Goldsworthy." He smiled this time.

"No thanks Eli... I think I'm going to go... To the bathroom.." How awkward.

"Alright with me, so what's your name?" He asked me.

"I don't know dude, her last name is White though." Adam chimed in.

I was already walking away. They didn't need to know my name, it was something that I kept a secret, well something that is a secret now. At least to boys. I don't have a name. I am a girl with no name.

I got home from school, and walked up my paved driveway. My father's jeep was there. I love when he's home, he's the one who always makes me happy.

I walked into my house, and set my book bag on the hardwood floor. I looked around at the place, it was still so new to me. It was a very nice home though. My dad is a business man, that had never really had to change location a lot, but this time he did. And my mother is staying at home, because my dad brings in enough money, to where they both don't need jobs. I wish she was the one in business, so my dad could stay at home.

My dad didn't even know what happened. No one did, except for my best friend. She knew about the abuse from _him_ or my other... Disorders. Did I mention I had OCD? Yes, I have to take pills.

"Booh-ey is that you?" Booh is my dad's nick name for me. I always thought it was comforting having him call me that.

"Yes," I walked up the steps, that led to the kitchen. I lived in a split level, but it wasn't very small..

"Ok, your sister's home. She's sick, can you take care of her while I go to the store, I won't be gone long." My sister is 13, only three years younger than me, so she won't be that hard to care of. Right now, she's just a moody teenager, she'll probably stay up in her room the whole time.

"Sure." It wasn't hard to take care of her, so why not?

"Okey dokey, well I'll be heading, can you make some iced tea too?" Oh, how I hate making iced tea. I love to drink it, but hate it more than Lowes to drink it. I hate Lowes.

"Okay Daddy, be careful though, you never know, some thugs might ask for some money, like they did outside of the dance studio!" I giggled after this.

One time when I was in my dance studio, my dad was waiting out in his car, and three people came up to the car, and asked him for some money, and one asked him for his phone number. Now he rolls up his window. But that was when we were in Pennsylvania. Not Canada.

He laughed and then said "Okay, I'll be sure to roll up the window. I love you!"

"Love you too." And then he was gone, walking out of the door. I walked around, and noticed something weird. My mother wasn't home? I wonder what was up with that? My sister would probably know.

I walked down the hallway, and into her room. "Get out of here!" She screamed at me, while throwing a pillow at me. "I'm trying to watch a movie!" Jeez, I just came in for a few seconds, and she's like this? Someone's on their period.

"Man Dana, you're supposed to be sick, not throwing pillows." Dana is my sisters name. It's my mother's favorite name for her daughter. My father named me.

She instantly laid down on her bed, and coughed a little, and tried to make herself look as believably sick as she could. "We're new at this school, you really need to go there, and stop being so scared of it." I told her.

"I don't care. Why are you in here?" She asked.

"Where's mom?"

"She's going to apply for a job at the new dollar store. Now go away, I want to be sick in peace." She said.

"Wow, mom getting a job. I never thought it was possible." I then left, not wanting to deal with a moody teenager. I walked back down the hall, and started making the iced tea. I cleaned off the counter, and then sink, and repositioned the glasses in the cabinets while I was doing so.

I went into my living room, and took all of the couch covers and put them back on the right way, and cleaned off the coffee table. I organized the remotes for the TV and DVD player. I lit the candles on top of the fireplace, and swept off the steps.

Just then my mother walked in, while I was sweeping. "Jacey Annalise White! What are you doing cleaning again? Didn't I tell you to take your pill?" Oh God, here goes my mother telling me to take my pill. I already took it, I'm just cleaning, nothings wrong with that.

"I already took it mom! The house is a mess!" My mother was so unfair. She wouldn't let me clean? That had to be one of the most idiotic things ever, most parents wish they had daughter's like me!

"Go watch TV or something. You're letting OCD take over your life again!" I hate it when she say's this. I hate it more than Lowes. And I hate Lowes.

"I am not!" I tried to tell her, but I decided not to, because she will never agree. Even I know that it's taking over my life, but I let it. I'm never in control of what I do.

I stomped up the stairs, and went into the kitchen. The iced tea was done, but my mom might consider that cleaning if I stir it, so I just went to my room.

I immediately sat down on the floor, and got my journal out. I wrote down what happened today. After I said no to Eli, I went to the rest of the classes, and nothing special happened. I only saw Clare one more time, and I didn't see Imogen again.

I finished writing, and put it back in place. Since I couldn't clean the rest of my house, I can clean my room. I took out the basket that had all of my nail polish in it. I started to organize the polish's by their colors, and if none of them matched rest, I did it in alphabetical order.

I put that basket back in it's compartment, and took out the makeup basket. I love baskets. They always keep everything just the way I like it. I put my eyeshadow in the back of the basket, the eyeliner in the middle, face cleansing and cover up to the left, and mascara's to the right. I put that basket in it's compartment too.

So on, I did the same for all of my perfumes, hand lotions, and sanatizers. I got up off of the floor, and re-aligned all of my hair care products, smallest to biggest, and my medicine.

I made sure that all of the headbands that were hung on my wall were in the right place, and that all of the pictures that were hung up, on the green wall, where in the right place.

One of the pictures caught my attention. It was one with my best friend, Lacey and I. We always thought that it was cool that our names were almost alike, and we were so much like each other. She always helped me with my problems, and she made sure that I was always headed in the right direction.. Except for the one night that she wasn't there. The one night everything changed.

Anyways, in the picture, we were sitting on the swing set in the community park, laughing. I wonder who was taking the picture? It must have been one of our other friends.

I looked in the mirror. Since then, in the picture, and I haven't changed a lot. I still had my pale skin, and wavy light brown hair. Blue eyes, and curvy figure. The last time I saw Lacey though, she had changed a lot. She was no longer the short little girl that she was when we were Dana's age.

She had blond hair, when it was originally brown, cut it, and straightened it daily, and put on lots of makeup. The only thing that I can see that changed about myself was that I got taller.

I looked on my dresser, and picked up my brush. I brushed through it, and added frizz product, and sprayed perfume on. I went back out of my room, walked down the hallway, to go get my backpack that I had left on the floor at the door.

When I went down the steps, the bag wasn't there. My mom must have picked it up and put it on the chair at the dining room table.

I walked up the stairs, and into the dining room, but it wasn't on the chair either. "Oh my God, why?" I whispered under my breath.

I walked down the hallway again, and back into Dana's room. I was bored, so why not barge into my sisters room? It's a sisterly thing. She can do it to me, so I can do it to her. Although she usually doesn't look at it that way.

When I walked through the doorway though, she was leaning over and checking her butt out in her mirror. She was also on the phone with someone. "Yeah, my butt is looking a little chunky.. What? No way! He's coming to Degrassi too? Oh my God! Hold on... I need to start working out. My butt isn't good enough for him yet!"

This was funny to hear, so I sat down on her bed, her back was turned, so she couldn't see me. Unless if she looked in the mirror, but she's too consumed with her butt.

"Hold on, let me find a good push up bra." She went over to her dresser, still not knowing I was in the room. She held it up, and then exclaimed, "This will make my boobs look fantastic!" She then turned around, and saw me.

"Kimmy, I'm gonna have to call you back, my sister's in my room! Bye." Dana hung up, and threw the phone down on the bed.

"Are you spying on me? How come I didn't hear you come in? Why are you in here? Did you hear that conversation? Don't repeat it! Oh my God! This dude is coming to Degrassi! Can you believe it?"

Oh god here comes her ADD. How come my family is so messed up with disorders? It's really weird, especially since even my dog has Anxiety.

"Shut up. Anyways, you need to clean your room it's a mess." I told her. I knew I was going to get in trouble, because Dana always tells mom when she see's me cleaning, or if I say something about cleaning.

"I'm gonna tell mom!" I knew it.

"I don't care, I'll clean for you." I started to pick up her dirty clothes, and I put them in the hamper. Then I went over to her bed, and straightened out the sheets, and the comforter. "Would you like me to tell mom that your not really sick?" I threatened her.

"Whatever! Just don't go through my drawers. And will you get your bag out of the laundry? It's weird!" Oh so that's where my bag is.

"Why is it in there?" I asked her.

"I don't know! Ask mom, she probably went through it, she already went through mine, except she didn't throw mine in the laundry."

Ugh, I hate when my mother goes through my things. She could see things that I don't want her to see. Especially my text messages. But I doubt she went through the texts. I hide my phone pretty well.

I walked out of my sister's room, and tried to find my room. I heard faint noises, and I walked to where they were coming from. She was on the phone with someone. When she saw me, she showed no expressions at all. "Okay, I'll discuss it with her." She then hung up, and looked straight at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, kind of worried.

"I just got a call from your principle. You're how many days into this school year, and you're already going to the principles office? Someone has your phone just to let you know. You were supposedly already in there, for someone who stole it? Why are you bringing it anyway?"

I remember putting it in my book bag, right after I got it back. How in this world could I possibly lose it again?

"Well how did I lose it again?" I asked. I speak my mind, if you haven't noticed.

"You were sleeping in the hallway during lunch, and your new friend "Eli" found it, and he kept it for you. They gave me his address, we're going to have to go get it from him."

Oh my God. This couldn't possibly be any more awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lookie what I can do! Haha, I just figured out how to make an authors note :/ Jeez I'm dumb. Anyways I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that like my story! I'm an amateur, so my stories may suck :/. But I got to be positive! **

**Anyways, this chapter just focuses on... well what happens. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI... Even if I wish I did :/ Sadness. **

This was impossible. He couldn't have my phone, he didn't know where it was. No one did, I just put it in my bag. That's where it was, and I know it. I didn't have it anywhere, where he could see it. He must have stolen it. What is with people stealing my things? I didn't even get my lunch money back. But like I said before, I really didn't care about that at all.

While these thoughts were going through my head, I was sitting in the front seat of my mother's car. It smelled like vanilla. I love vanilla. Suddenly, I just realized how awkward this was. My mother, being mad at me, Eli having my phone, Dana talking about bra's that make her boobs like good... It's all weird.

" You never answered my question from before, why did you bring your phone to school?" My mother asked. There's a reason I didn't answer. I'm like any other kid that gets in trouble, we don't want to get in even more trouble, so we don't answer any of their questions.

"I don't know. I just though.. Ugh, what if I was lost, or it suddenly started snowing on my way home? I could be able to call you or dad!" I tried convincing her.

"That's ridiculous, you couldn't come up with a better excuse than that? You're smarter than that!" She said. Oh my, this is why I don't like her! She does this to me all the time, I can't do anything right can I?

"Mom, why do I bring it then? Can you tell me? Because I obviously don't, and will never have an answer that you might be happy with!" She seriously needed to tell me, because obviously nothing I tell her, will make her happy.

"Don't bring it to school again, let's just leave it at that. As a punishment, you can go up to this Eli person's house, and ask for your phone back." She stated.

"That's what I was planning to do." I said this, even though I was just thinking that my mom was going to do it for me, but I don't like letting my mom take control of me.

"Good. Now this is his house, go up and ask." I realized that we must have been driving to his house. It looked very foreign to me, although, this is Canada, not where I'm from, so everything is foreign.

"Whatever." I said, opening up the door, and getting out. I didn't bother closing it, because if I don't, that will show Eli that I'm in a rush, and I don't have time for anything but to get my phone back.

I walked up the sidewalk, and to his front door. Hopefully this is his house, sometimes my mother can get mixed up with directions. Well, no, she's usually right, but hopefully she was wrong anyways.

I knocked on the door. I was kind of nervous, although I really shouldn't be, he's the one that stole my phone. I should be filled with confidence. I straightened up my back, and knocked on the door a little louder this time. There was still no reply. I decided that this wasn't his house, or maybe he wasn't home. I started to walk away, but suddenly the door opened, and someone said "Hello?"

I spun around, and I saw a man, with curly hair, a bit on the heavier side, and a voice that croaked like a frog. I walked forward and asked, "Is this Eli's house?"

How awkward is that, asking if it was his house. I'm just an awkward mess today. The man smiled, and then screamed up the stairway, "Eli, a cutie is waiting at the door for you!" My face immediately flushed. How embarrassing.

"What the hell are you talking about bullfrog?" Someone from upstairs yelled down.

"Just come downstairs, she's waiting." The man looked at me, and smiled, then walked away. I heard some clanking of footsteps coming down the stairs. Then a Eli appeared in the doorway.

"Oh hey, it's you. What are you doing here?" Eli said with a smirk. I wasn't up for games at the moment.

"Where's my phone?" I asked sternly.

"What are you talking about? I don't have your phone." He was still smirking. That could get annoying very fast.

"Just give it to me, I don't have time." I then gestured to my car door, and what looked like my very annoyed mother.

"You mean this one?" He pulled my phone out of his pocket. I was so relieved when I saw it.

"Yes that one, now I really need it, so please give it to me." I said, and reached my hand out.

"No, not yet dollface, I don't know if this is your phone. Heck, I don't even know you're name." He said. How could he not know what my name is? He has my phone! That's another thing that I have to ask him, how he got it.

"How in the world did you get my phone? It was in my book bag!" He was STILL smirking. I'm about the slap that smirk right off of him...

"No, it was actually laying on the floor. And since it was right next to you, I just thought it would be yours. He can't be right, I remember putting it in my book bag.

"No, it was in my bag, I know it was. I put it in there.." Or at least I think I did. If I didn't, then what did I do?

"No you didn't. You can have your phone back, you just need to tell me your name." Wow, this dude is getting on my nerves. He really shouldn't be all that interested in my name, therefor I won't be telling him. I hurried up, and snatched the phone out of his hands. Then I walked nonchalantly down the sidewalk, and made it to my car.

When I sat down in the seat, I closed the door, and looked ahead. My mom then started up the car, and drove off. "What was taking you so long? And why was he smirking so much? Where you flirting with him?" My mother has officially became the most annoying person ever.

"No I wasn't flirting with him! He wouldn't give me the phone unless if I told him my name! So eventually I just had to take it from him!" I said, I was getting quite irritated with her.

"Don't get so much attitude with me! I would expect this from Dana, but not from you!" Oh God, aren't I supposed to be the one Dana is compared to?

He thinks o; give

"Mom, don't compare me to Dana! I'm older than her! I set examples, and you just yell at me for it! Cleaning: Yelled at. Doing homework: Yelled at. Dancing: Yelled at! It never stops does it?" Now I was furious with her.

"That has nothing to do with your attitude. I don't yell at you for those things. You need to take your pill, that way you won't be so moody all the time!" That's it.

"I'm not the one that's moody! You are, you and your stupid "change of life" bullcrap. Mom, you're 47! Get over it! I'm told to take a pill all the time, why don't you? It's called Xanex! It'll help! And don't ever compare me to Dana! You make me so mad! Go get a job at Lowes or something! That way I can ignore two things that I hate! That's right! I _hate_ you!" I stopped, and looked at her face.

Oh no, I took this too far. I should have never said I hate her. I have never told her that. I started apologizing, "Mom, I'm-" She cut me off.

"Get out of my car. I'll call your father to pick you up." She then reached across me, and opened up the door. "Out." She was so stern, it was scaring me.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" I tried to tell her. I really didn't, but with all of that rage, I just had to say something.

"I don't care. Out." That was the deal breaker. _She_ hated me. She always taught me, that I don't care, are the most foul words anyone could ever say. She said that she has never really said it to anyone. Except for _me._

"What? Please no! I'm sorry, I'll take my pill, and I'll be good, and treat Dana good, and I won't clean! Please just take that back!" I was pleading, and in tears.

"Get out." She pushed me out, and shut the door. I stared at her in complete disbelief. She drove away. Leaving her own daughter out in Canada, a foreign place in which neither her or I have been before. I don't know where I'm going, I don't know where I'm at, and she left me here. I felt a few tears well up in the corner of my eyes.

"No, you don't deserve to cry. It's all right, it's all right." I was trying to calm myself down. Reassuring myself that I'll be alright. This is what I usually do when I start to cry. It's a technique that I learned from Lacey.

But even with all of this reassurance, the tears spilled out. I sat on the curb, where she had left me, brought my knees up to my chest, and cried. Out in public, where anyone could see, where I had no idea where I was, or if I could ever get home.

I sat, and cried, waiting for my father to get there, if he does. Those thoughts are always running through my head. Will he? Will my mother ever call him? Will she get in a carwreck? Will the last words that she ever remembers me saying is I hate you? Will she hate me? Will my dad hate me?

I started to hyperventilate, I need to stop these thoughts. I twirled a piece of my hair around my finger, and pulled down hard. I proceeded to do that, until I had a raging headache. Now I was sitting on a sidewalk, like a mess, pulling my hair. How stable am I?

My life is a train wreck. My mom hates me, my dad is never going to come, I'm crying and pulling my hair in public, and even I hate myself. These are the times that I wish I never existed. That I was never born. I have so many stupid problems, it's unreal. Pulling my hair is one of them, and then OCD, burning myself, and everything else. I'm a failure.

I started to cry even more, making my head hurt worse and worse. I couldn't see anything, my eyes were so blurry, and my head was banging, and I was helpless in the middle of nowhere. Well at least it was no where to me, my mom obviously knew where she was driving through. Maybe she did know where she was going.

I got up, and started walking. Like a crazy person, crying, and just walking. Nonchalantly walking. Slowly, but surely walking. Why was I doing this? I'm so dramatic, and sometimes I can't even help it. It's like someone in the movies, walking slowly, and thinking. I make myself feel like that sometimes, but then I realize that I'm just so silly, and that if it's in a movie, it's probably not in real life.

So instead, I started to walk faster. And then more thoughts and memories came to my mind. Some where even about him. All I could remember was the first night. The first night, that changed it all. It made me feel so aroused, yet scared. Scared is eventually the feeling that took over.

**Flashback**

"_That has to be the cutest picture of you!" I laughed pointing at a picture of him in a snow man costume._

"_I was the cutest baby you know." He smiled, looking down at me. I could see the different shades of blue in his eyes. _

"_Your eyes are just so pretty." I said, in a 'breathtaking' voice, as I used to call it._

"_But yours are the best." He started to move his hand up my shirt. I wanted this so bad, but I didn't want it now. It was snaking up farther and farther. _

_I started to get scared, so I got up from the couch that we were sitting on, quickly._

"_I.. Uh just want to look out of the window for a second." I said, my voice kind of shaky. Why was I acting like this? _

_As if he read my mind, he asked "Why are you acting like this? I've touched you plenty of times."_

"_I just wanted to look out the window." I told him again. What a weak excuse._

"_To see a bird perched on a tree? Your excuses are so dumb you know that? Just come over here and sit with me. There's nothing to be afraid of." He stopped for a few seconds and then continued. "Unless if you don't trust me." _

_I turned around slowly. "Of course I trust you. It's just, I think you were going a little too far, you know. I'm just a little scared. I want you so much, but now isn't the time."_

"_All I was doing was going up your shirt! There's absolutely nothing wrong with touching!" He started yelling. I wasn't very scared though._

"_I was just scared! I don't want to touch right now!" I yelled right back._

_He got up from the couch, and walked over to me. He grabbed my__and squeezed tightly. "Don't yell at me." He was inches away from my face._

_There was something intriguing about him when he was mad. It always got me feeling tingly... down there. I was feeling that sensation right now. I smiled, and whispered "Okay"._

_He didn't take it though. He squeezed even harder, and thrust me against the wall. Even more tingling. "Don't smile, say yes. Not okay."_

_I stopped smiling. I was scared now. "Yes" I nodded my head up and down very fast. He then took a hold of my wrist, and my forearm, and pushed me down onto the ground. Why? All I did was yell at him. He did the same thing to me. But his short temper, is something else that I fell for. It's also something, that I know will get me in trouble later._

_He took his hands away, and once the pressure was released, I could feel the pain. I'm sure there was bruising to come. But I still want him. I don't know why. He looked down, and he smiled. It was a cheeky smile. He probably feels dominant, bigger than me. At the moment he was. " I love you Jacey."_

_I didn't know what to say to this. He has never said he loves me before. And now after he left bruises on me, he says it? I just stared up at him in disbelief. I must not have answered fast enough for him, because he sat down on the ground next to me, and held my chin. "Do you love me Jacey?" He was holding very tight. Why was he doing this now?_

"_I love you too." I said, it was hard to talk with him holding me like this._

_He took his hands away, and leaned in close to me, and whispered in my ear, "Tell me that you love me. Me as in my name. I want to here my name." He was scaring me now. Scaring me more than before._

"_I love you, Brad." _

**End of Flashback**

This memory made me want to do something rash. I had nothing to do anything with though. I had to do something, something to get my heartbeat to race a little faster. Something to make pain resort to my body, and get my mind off of things.

I decided what to do, and ran over to the curb. I stood up on it with one foot, tilted my other foot, and slammed it down on the ground as hard as I could. It hurt so much, it made more tears come to my eyes. And there was even more pain shooting to my ankle. But at least I wasn't thinking of anything else but the pain.

I had already dropped to the ground, and I was laying there, holding my ankle. I wasn't crying hard now. It hurt so bad. And I was successful, my heartbeat had to be racing a million times an hour. And now with my ankle hurt, in a place where I didn't know where I was, I sat there, and cried.

But the best part is, I wasn't thinking about anything else. Except for my ankle. And this is exactly how I wanted it to be.

**Authors note:**

**I have never been in a abusive relation ship. Ever. I have read many things about abusive relation ships though. From the information that I have collected, I think I might be able to make it believable. I do have OCD, if any of you really wanted to know(I'm sure you don't care :p haha)**

**The ending is to show the problems that Jacey has. The things that go through her mind, and the things that she will do. Just in case if any of you wondered.**

**Anyways thanks for reading! Remember to R&R! :D**

**Oh, and sorry for being so late on updating! Gotta keep this boring life busy! xD **

**Just kidding. Ahhh, you gotta love me!**

**...Will be continued xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I spent three hours on this! Yay, do I get a medal? Oh no! I don't? Sadness.. Anyways, it's been a very long time since I updated, which I'm sure you probably don't care, but hey, at least I try. It's Christmas today! Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate! LMAO. Once again, I have never been in a situation like this, but I thought it would be a little bit challenging, and kind of better to experiment with what an abusive relation ship would be like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI!**

"What are you doing on this ground? Ugh! It's filthy! Wait, why are you crying?" A familiar voice was talking to me. Who could this be?

I looked over to see who it was, but my eyes were so filled with tears, I couldn't see anything. I hate when I cry. And now this person is seeing me do it. Oh gosh, I'm in the public. Once I decided I couldn't see, I just went back to holding my ankle, and choking out sobs.

"Come on Jacey White! What's up? Is your ankle hurting?" Oh jeez, is this the energetic girl that I saw in the hallway? Why yes, my ankle is hurting! All I did was shake my head really fast. I really couldn't form a sentence. Heck I don't even know how I'm thinking, this hurts!

"Oh! Let me take a look at it! I'm good with this sort of thing.. Kind of.." She trailed off. Then she lifted up my hand from where it was holding onto my ankle, and then make a sound. It sounded like she was cringing. I couldn't even see, and I knew she was.

"What in earth could you have done? Your ankle looks crooked!" I didn't even want to look, or even hear this. I was stupid enough to hurt it, and now it's crooked. This stupid OCD, and the anger, and the rash decisions that I make!

I cried some more. I thought I didn't want to cry? My ankle hurt so bad though. This girl - Imogen? Yeah Imogen- wasn't making things any better either. I started waving my arms down towards my ankle. I must have looked like an idiot, but I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked. Oh gosh, I'm going to have to do more flailing. I waved my arms down towards my ankle, and then towards the phone in my pocket. Maybe she would get the hint.

"Do you want me to pat your butt?" I stopped flailing, and just laid my arms down. This was impossible. Pat my butt? That made me want to giggle, but I was still crying. This was useless. Hopefully my dad would come, even though, at the moment I really don't want him to. In fact, if my cell phone were in my pocket all that time, I could have called him. But I didn't.

"Oh! I get it now, you want me to call the ambulance! Ok! But can I use your phone?" I signaled a yes sign, that kind of looked more like a go away, or shoo sign. My tears were fading a little bit. Probably because I had gotten a little bit more used to the pain. Which is odd. But I am odd.

Imogen reached into my pocket on my right side, and called the ambulance. I didn't even pay attention to what she was saying, I was just focused on the feeling of my bone. I was running my hand over it. Like a crazy person, once again. It felt so abnormal. I have never broken a bone before, and it feels like something is about to break through this skin.

What if it had? What if it had broken through the skin, and it was just sticking out? Or if it had scraped off of something. Or even worse, if it was turned completely around. What if I had hurt something else, like my arm?

I started cringing at these thoughts. It made me shiver, which made the pain just a tad bit worse. And I just focused on how this is all the worse that it got. Hopefully. I felt a hand reaching back into my pocket. It must have been Imogen trying to put my phone back.

"You're phone just won't go in!" She kept on trying to shove it in, and I just snatched it away from her, and tucked it under me. "Do you want me to go to the hospital with you?"

"Ow! My ankle!" Wow, there first sentence that I made. My ankle was hurting so bad, it was unimaginable how bad the pain was. But underneath all of it, I really just wanted to laugh at how awkward this situation was.

"No! That wasn't an answer! Do you want me to go to the hospital with you?" I knew it wasn't an answer... But my ankle hurts.

"Ow! It hurts so bad!" I really couldn't answer her, really all I could do was exclaim about my ankle. I felt something pinch me, and I screamed even louder, "Ow!". Of course me and my short temper, I slapped the person, Imogen, that pinched me in the face.

"Tell me! I can go! I have nothing else to do honestly! This would be a great adventure!" Does she think an ambulance ride is an adventure?

"Fine!" I screamed at her. The pain hurt.. A lot. Hopefully in the ambulance truck thingy majigger, they'll knock me out on some pain medication. That would be nice.

I started to hear whistles coming nearer and nearer. I had never really been in an ambulance before. Well not at all. I wonder what they are going to do to me? As they started getting more closer, I started to calm down a bit more. I knew that there was help on the way, why worry?

The truck must have stopped near me. I have some doors slam, and one of those beds rolled out.. I never really knew what they were called.

"It looks like her ankle is broken, it's turned awkwardly. She has some cuts on her elbow, and a gash on her head." What? I don't remember having a gash on my head? I don't even remember hitting it.

"Put an IV on her. And give her something to numb her. It looks like she's in a lot of pain. Guys load her in! Look at her head while you're in there!" Well at least I don't have to feel this pain anymore.

"Young lady," I suppose they were talking to Imogen, "Are you a family member of this girl?" I was surprised with the response of Imogen.

"Yes, I'm her sister, paternal twin actually. That's why we don't look alike. May I stay in there with her?" My vision started to get clearer, because the pain was numbing, but I knew soon enough, that it would go back to blurry again.

"Yes ma'am, take a seat next to her." The paramedic said to Imogen. She jumped up and down, and waved her hands excitedly. Man, this girl is overly excited.. My vision started to go blurry, and soon enough I was asleep. Now I don't need to feel or hear anything. For a while.

I heard a beeping sound. I slowly opened up my eyes, and looked over, and saw a heart monitor. My heart monitor. I must be in the hospital. I blinked a few times, and took in my surroundings. There was a fake plastic tree in the corner by the door, a window in the center of the room, and a TV in the other corner of the room.

There were no people though. Not even Imogen, or my parents. I wonder where the doctor was? I wonder how badly I had actually hurt myself. Hopefully all I need is crutches. I don't want people looking at me, and wondering why I'm so hurt. Then rumors will start flying fast. And I've had enough rumors going around at my old school, I don't want any now.

This reminds me of a time. Wait no! I don't want to think of this! It's one of the things that got me into this situation in the first place! Oh no.

_Flashback_

"_Why did you hug him for so long? Do you want him to be your new boy toy_? _Well that's just too bad, because you have me and only me!" He was screaming at me. Again. I already have bruises all over my body from him._

"_He's my cousin! I haven't seen him! He's in the army for God's sakes! I only want you!" I_ _tried telling him, although I know he has it stuck in his mind, that I want someone else than him. No matter how much he hurts me, I still know that he loves me._

"_Bullshit! You're not even related to him! Don't you remember? Jacey, you're a liar! A fucking liar!" He came towards me, with heavy footsteps. He was mad, I could see it in those beautiful eyes._

"_Don't ever hug anyone, and I mean anyone, that long, ever again. You belong to me." He grabbed my hand, and squeezed so hard, that my knees were bending. I shook my hand out of his, and cradled it. That was another black and blue mark there. Another mark that I'm going to have to hide, another mark, that will hold another lie._

"_Don't let go of me!" He screamed. We were in his bedroom, you think someone could hear, but no. No one was home. Except for us. Sometimes I wish someone would come and save me. I thought that it was a one time thing, and that he would never do it again. But I was wrong._

_He took hold of my hips, and dug his finger nails into my skin. "Ow! That hurts, let go! Please!" He started to snake his hands up my shirt, and up my back. His hands felt the clasp on my bra, and his fingers undid it. I was wearing a strapless one that day, so it fell down. He started to take off my shirt. _

_I have no idea why I was letting him though. I had never really gone this far with him, we've really only laid our hands on each other, like the waist, with all clothes on. But now I was letting him take mine off. Like a little rag doll. Funny how I compare myself to a doll, and that's pretty much what I am. I let him pull my strings, all the time._

_Soon enough, I was completely naked from the waist up. It didn't feel very comfortable, but at least he wasn't hitting me. He explored all around with his hands, and gently touched the small of my back. I flinched, because that was once where he had hit me, because I was late to our date._

_He looked at me after I flinched, and stared. He's seeing the fear in my eyes. He's sensing it. His lips curled up into a smirk, and his eyes were now darker. The most beautiful shade I had ever seen, even when he's mad._

_He started to press harder into the spot, causing more and more pain. Then, he hit it. Hit it as hard as he could, even harder than the time that he first made the mark. I screamed out, it was throbbing with pain. I slid down the wall, and tears started coming to my eyes. This pain was unbearable. I didn't know how to stop it._

_He got down in front of me, in front of where I was sitting, and gradually got close. He was right next to my ear, it was something that he liked to do, whisper things into my ear. "Don't flinch Jacey, it's only me. Don't you love that I can make marks on you? Something that will forever stay on your body? I do."_

_He started to caress my back, and the spot that he just hit, then his hands traveled to my chest, and he started to rub my bare breast. It did feel kind of good, but I still didn't like that he was doing this, right after he had just hit me. He brought his hand down lower, and lower, and lower, until he reached the button of my pants._

_I jerked up, and looked him in the eye. "No please. I don't want to. Please don't do this." He slapped me hard against the face, and gritted his teeth._

"_Shut up. You'll do what I want you to do." He whispered. He unbuttoned my pants, and pulled down the zipper..._

"_No!" I shouted, and got up. Immediately, the pain shot to my back, and everything started to sting. I zippered up my pants, and buttoned them. I stumbled over to my bra and shirt, and put it back on, while tears were running down my face, probably messing up my makeup. But it was messed up already._

"_You don't tell me no!" He screamed in my face. He slammed me up against the wall, and my ribs started to hurt. He kept his body against mine, and loosened his grip some, but he was still so close to me. He kissed up my neck, and to my stinging cheek. "Relax, it's only me." I could feel him smiling against my cheek._

_He threw my body down on the ground with such force, that my elbow started to hurt too. I was such a mess. I could tell that he was going to kick me, I saw his foot draw back, but then, I was saved._

"_Brad we're home! Where are you?" It was his parents, they were finally home. Now I can be saved. I sometimes wonder how his parents can be so nice, while he is so cruel._

"_Shit!" He said in a low voice. "I'm upstairs, I'll be down in a few seconds!" He yelled through the door. He walked over to me, and said, "Get up. Clean yourself up. We don't want anyone knowing anything do we?"_

_I nodded my head. And then started to get up. It hurt so bad, but I ignored the pain. I limped over to his mirror, and rubbed some of the makeup away. There was a huge hand mark on it. What was I going to do? I'll just say that I slipped, and I fell on something shaped like a hand. I put my jacket on, and followed Brad down the stairs._

"_Oh you have Jacey with you? Hope you two weren't getting too wild! We want grandchildren, but not right now!" They laughed, and I faked a laugh too. I was completely horrified by that idea. How would he treat children? The way that he treats me? I could never let that happen!_

"_Hah, very funny. Well, it's getting pretty late, I think I'll take Jacey home now." He said, looking at me, signaling that I should get moving out the door. I turned the other way, and tried my hardest not to limp. I was closing my eyes so tight, it hurt._

"_Hold on Jacey, what do you got there on you're face?" His mother asked me. She turned me around, and I cringed a little. She must have noticed this, because she took her hand a way very fast._

"_Oh, nothing. I slipped on a water spot, and landed on a few things. I'm a little sore, but I'm alright." I faked another smile. _

"_Okay, well we'll have to make sure that Bradley takes care of you! I guess it is getting a little late. Are you sure you don't want us to call your parents?" Her mother asked._

"_No, it's fine. They'll understand. But thank you anyway! It's very generous of you!" I said. I lifted up my hand to shake theirs, but then quickly put it down, because it was still red, and hurting. So I lifted up my other hand._

"_Oh! We don't accept hand shakes! You're our son's girlfriend! You're pretty much our daughter! We like hugs! Her mother said, and embraced me with her arms wrapped around me. One of her hands hit the small of my back, and I screamed out in pain._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Do you want me to check that out for you?" His mother said, with a concerned face._

"_Mom, no. Just let us go, she has to get home." Brad said, sounding very stern. He was this way with his parents too?_

"_Okay Mr. Grumpy. See you later Jacey, hope you start feeling better!" His father said, and very delicately hugged me, but even that still hurt. I smiled and hugged him back a little too. But then I remembered what Brad had said, and took my arms away quickly. That's what made me start hurting in the first place._

"_Bye Jacey!" They both said in unison. What nice parents he has. I faked another smile, yet again, and waved with the hand that wasn't throbbing in pain. I walked to his front door, and let him open it, because my elbow was hurting too._

_We walked over to his car, and I opened up the car door, flinching, and then sitting, and flinching again. It hurts so bad. He opened up his side of the door, got in, and started up the car. He turned the radio up, and drove off._

_I didn't mind having the radio turned up. That means that we didn't have to talk. He slid his hand over, and rested it on my shoulder, and smiled. And we drove until we got to my house, which was only 15 minutes away from his._

_When we pulled up to the front of my house, I reached to pull the handle to open up the door, but he stopped me. "There's a party at my friends house next week, you're coming with me." I nodded my head. "You haven't told anyone about this have you?" He asked me. I didn't answer, mostly because I wasn't paying attention. All I wanted to do, was get out of the car._

_He pulled my hair back, and then asked again. "You haven't told anyone. Have you Jacey?" I whispered a 'no', and then he released. He kissed me, and then said, "I love you more than anything." I nodded my head, and pulled the lever, opening up the door. _

_He grabbed my elbow, and pulled me closer to him. I whimpered, but didn't scream, because I was right in front of my house. "You don't love me?" I took his hand off from my arm, and sat up._

"_I love you too." I then got out of the car, closed the door, and walked up my sidewalk. I turned around, and waited for him to drive away, and then I opened up my door, and went up the stairs._

_Once I was in my room, I carefully took off my long sleeve shirt, and revealed a huge bruise on my rib cage. I walked over to my mirror, and slowly turned around, and saw purple skin spread out everywhere, along the small of my back. It had some pink hand marks on it, that looked like a palm. My elbow hurt very badly, but it didn't really matter. I looked down at my arms, and saw all of the black and blue marks that he had left there in other past days._

_He is so destructive, yet such an angel to me. I love him so much, and I know that he loves me. He has to, why else would he leave marks on me like this? He even said that he likes the idea, no loves the idea, that he can put marks on me._

_I stared at my face in the mirror. I was like a ghost. I was so pale, and I had a mark on my face that looked exactly like the palm print on my back. My makeup was still messed up, but not as bad as it was. I was the biggest mess that anyone had ever seen, and it was all my fault. I know it was. Even if it doesn't even make sense._

_I gently bent over, and took off my pants, and looked at the big yellow mark, on my thigh. That had been put there a long time ago, so it doesn't matter, pain wise. I took off the bra, and threw it in the trash can. I don't want anything to remind me of what had happened tonight. I already have enough to remember it._

_I put on a t-shirt, and some pajama pants, cringing each and every time that I would bend over, move my arms, or my hand. I turned out the lights, and walked over to my bed, I lifted up the covers, and eased myself onto it. I laid back, which had to hurt the most, because of my back, and sat there. _

_Then I remembered something that I had always said to myself. "It doesn't matter how much he has to hurt me, just ask long as he says he loves me afterwards, I'll be fine." And I sure hope that this is true._

_End of Flashback._

I remember what happened the day after that. So many people were walking around, and leaning into their friends to whisper, while looking at me. I couldn't hide the mark on my face well enough, so they just had to talk about me.

I heard some of the rumors that they made up, like that my parents abuse me, that I got mauled by a kangaroo, that I had slipped on the janitors wet spot, and suing the school. But none of them got the exact reason why I look like this. But they did, soon enough.

**So, did you like it? There's only one way to let me know that you did, and it's to review, review, review! Thanks :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Was this a little while of a wait? I don't know. I only have one review out of five chapters, I'm feeling kinda low. Lmao, anyways, I've taken up Crocheting. I made a few scarfs, and am trying to figure out how to make a hat. I always end up crying, throwing the needle, and stomping up to my room. It really makes me mad xD. So, I hope people are actually interested in this story! Some people probably won't read all the way through because it seems "too long" lmao.**

**This story doesn't make sense at the moment! But trust me, it will all tie in at the end. Everything will be understood! We already know who Brad is, but who is the "he" that ruined her "whole" life in one night? Haha, read on! Oh yes! Ellie Nash will be in here! Even though where she's appearing doesn't fit her character in the show at all! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

Sitting here in this hospital bed is boring. No one is here yet, and I'm in need of someone to talk to. I still want to know if my injuries are bad. I wonder if I could start dancing again? That would be great, I'm sure in Canada, they might have more dance capabilities. Or maybe it's the same as America. I sure do miss America. And all of my friends.

I noticed that I am letting myself go from one thing to another. I should really start to control my thoughts, they usually get me into trouble. I wonder if Eli will be coming to visit me? No, he wouldn't know, nor care, all he really did, was take my phone. I'm still wondering why not even Imogen is in here.

Just then, a woman with red straight hair, and light brown eyes opened up the door with a clip board. She had a slim figure, and she was tall. For being a ginger, she was very pretty. She was still looking at the clip board, while she said "Hi" to me.

"Hi" I said very quietly. I want to know so badly what my condition is, and I was nearly ready to squirm out of this bed. Except, my ankle was in a cast, and moving around wasn't really an option. I couldn't help myself, as I asked, "Do you know if I'm okay or not?"

The woman smiled. It was very bright, the kind of smile that looked soft, and not too fake. Almost like her looks. "You're awake aren't you?" she laughed a bit, and then continued, "You have a small cut on your head, nothing bad, you can cover it up with some makeup if you wanted to, your ankle is fractured, but it should be okay in a few weeks or so."

This was such a relief to me, I don't think she has any idea. For all the people at school know, I could have fallen off of a trampoline, and not have been a crazy girl and decided to do this to myself. Except for Imogen. But she wasn't there for the whole thing. Hopefully.

"Although, your elbow is not in the best condition. It's broken, and you will have to wear a cast. You're mother has already picked a color for it though. I suppose purple is your favorite color?" She asked me.

"Yes, it is." I said quietly. I didn't even notice that my elbow was hurting while I was paying so much attention to my ankle. My mother must be furious, I don't even know how my dad will react. I'm his little girl. I was always his favorite. Dana was my moms favorite.

"Mine was too when I was in high school. By the way, my name is Doctor Nash, but I prefer to be called Ellie." She finished this statement off with a warm smile. What a pretty name, Ellie. Everything about this girl is pretty. I'm jealous. She must have had a great life, being so pretty.

"That's a pretty name. You're pretty too." Woah, that slipped out. What kind of medication do they have me on, where I actually speak my mind? This is weird.

"Well thank you. You are very pretty too Jacey." Ellie said to me, smiling again. I feel awkward. "Anyways, we will be letting your parents, and you're sisters in, in a few minutes. First I have to check your information."

Sisters? Oh yeah, Imogen said that she was my sister. Paternal twin actually. That's funny, we look absolutely nothing alike. I don't know how they even believed her. Paternal twins at least have the same eye color.

Ellie checked my pulse, and I noticed more of my surroundings. The IV sticking out of my wrist, my ankle, and when I looked down at my arm it was plain and white. They must be doing something else with it later on. Once she was finished, she opened the door, and my parents came in. So did Dana and Imogen, as I expected.

My mother was looking at me, scanning over my body, with an emotionless face. This scared me. My father was already coming over, to say how happy he was that I am alright. And Dana looked like she was annoyed. She wasn't getting attention, so she was mad. And Imogen was staring off into space, smiling. That girl is weird.

"I'll let you all have some alone time. I'll be back in about twenty minutes to check up on her again." Ellie said, walking out.

"Thank you doctor." My mother said, with a monotonous voice, and still that same blank expression. She must have been mad, that she cant let me go, without me getting hurt. Honestly, I couldn't blame her.

Once Ellie walked out of the room, and closed the door completely, my mothers expression changed. I know what this means, she's getting ready to yell. I was preparing for the worst. Hopefully my heart monitor will show that I'm getting scared if she gets too loud.

"Jacey! I can't leave you for thirty minutes without you hurting yourself? Exactly how could you do all of this damage in this little of time! Do I have to watch over you like you're a child? A little two year old that has to hold mommy's hand?" She went on and on, but I was kind of used to it. I didn't feel like getting overwhelmed with thoughts, so I stared straight ahead.

"Excuse me, Ms. White, I witnessed what happened. She was pushed over by someone. She landed an awkward way, and broke some things. It isn't her fault." Imogen interrupted my mother. This girl was kind of stupid for doing that. My mother stopped in her tracks, and turned around.

"Who are you! How did you even get in here? And how do you know my daughter?" My mother stopped, and waited for an answer from Imogen. But right when Imogen she was about to answer, my mother cut her off. "Why are they counting you as my daughter too?"

"I know Jacey White from school. I tripped over her, when I was doing my acting improv. And then I saw her get pushed over by someone. Then I called the ambulance, and I wanted to take a ride in the ambulance with her, so I told the paramedics that I was her paternal twin." Imogen said, not at all affected my mother.

"Would you happen to be the one that pushed her? You look like the type that would do that sort of thing." My mother said to Imogen, scanning over her body. It was a downright rude comment, but I really want to see how Imogen would react to this.

Again, Imogen was not phased by my mother. "No, I didn't push her. The person did it so fast though, that neither one of us could see who did it. Honestly." This girl was good at covering up, but I'm sure my mother can see right through her lies.

"I see, so you couldn't see anything about this person? Was it a woman, male? What type of clothes? Was it a scum ball?" My mother was getting annoying with all of these questions. So I decided to speak up.

"Mom, all we know was that it was a person with a lot of force. Let it go. I'm fine." My mother scowled at me, and then walked over, and sat down, and looked like she was about to pout.

"Thank you, young lady, for calling the ambulance. It is greatly appreciated." My father said to Imogen, with a smile. Imogen smiled back, and shook her head.

"You're very welcome. Well, I guess I'll be on my way. Goodbye Mr and Mrs. White. And Dana White." Imogen said, walking out the room, with a smile.

"I don't trust that girl. She has that vibe about her. You just know that she's ready to commit a crime in a second. I mean look at the way she dresses, it's all just so completely-" I cut my mom off, and said something on my mind.

"You're too judgmental! The girl helped me out, called the ambulance, and this is what you have to say about her? Without her, I might have been left to bleed to death, get eaten by a wolf or something! Don't judge how she looks! You're always the one nagging me about judging people!" I screamed at my mom. That made my heart monitor go crazy. Yay, maybe Ellie will come in.

"Young lady, that's what got you into this situation in the first place! You talking to me like that! I do not appreciate it. That's it, you're grounded!" She said the grounded part like it would actually effect me. There's nothing to do in this country anyways.

"Cool. What was I supposed to be doing anyways?" I said, not really changing my facial expression. Just staring blankly at the wall. I don't care if she's mad. At this point, I don't care about life in Canada. I'm starting to hate this country a lot.

"What has gotten into you? First, you get in trouble with the school, and then you get a smart mouth with me. Now you're getting even more of a smart mouth?" My mother said, waiting for an answer. I. Don't. Care.

"Don't know. Ground me, I won't care." I said, still staring blankly. She can ground me, I don't care. It'll give me more time to clean. I bet she'll like that. Do homework, be the perfect child. That's what she wants isn't it?

She was stunned. I could tell, she can say she doesn't care to me, why can't I do it to her? "Two months. Don't even try to reason with me, I'm not going to accept anything. I'm waiting out in the hall." She said, smoothed out her shirt, puckered her lips, and walked out, with nostrils flaring.

I was trying my best not to cry. I didn't want to cry in front of my dad, who was still standing there, talking to Dana, as if they both forgot about me. I kept my breathing steady, and my eyes open wide. I don't know why I cry all the time, I had my period at least two weeks ago, there shouldn't be any PMS.

I blinked, and a tear ran down my face. I immediately lifted up my right arm to wipe the tear, and then screamed out in pain. That had to be the arm that I had broken. I guess I'm not supposed to move it quickly. It was stinging, and was sour, and hurt very badly.

Screaming out in pain... It's happened before. I can handle it. I shortened the scream, and shot my other hand up to muffle the sound coming out of my mouth. My father stood up right away, and rushed to my side.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?" This was easy. The easiest answer ever, I can blame it on everything wrong with my body, and not have to tell the truth. I kind of like having broken bones... Kind of.

"I moved my arm too fast, and it hurts!" I let my tears flow up. I didn't really care about my arm, but I could easily cry, and not have to tell anyone that it's because my mother got me upset. It was such a stupid reason, to get upset over being grounded. I have never liked being in trouble.

"Should I get the doctor? I can if you want, Dana can stay in here-" I cut him off. I don't want to be worried about. Sometimes I wish that people would pay attention to me, but when it comes time that people are, I don't want it. I'm such a difficult child.

"I'm fine daddy, you don't need to worry." I said, in a shaky voice, wiping off my tears with my other hand. "Really I am, I'll be fine." I tried assuring him.

"Ok, but we're right here, we can do anything for you. And don't let your mother make you feel worse, you know that she's just crabby. It's what happens to women." He said, smiling at me.

I started giggling. And then I thought about it more, and started laughing. Maybe a little too hard, because I hit my ankle off of the bed, and my eyes widened immediately.

"Oh! Dam-Dang! That hurts!" I exclaimed to my father. I almost said damn. Haha, shouting obscenities always helped me feel better.

"Maybe I should leave, I have to go eat something anyways, I've been hungry all day!" My dad said smiling, and bending over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go home, and come back in a while. I think the doctor said that you will have to stay in the hospital another day. You have quite a bump on your head!" He said. And then he left.

Oh god, this is like a soap opera. I hate when people end up in hospitals, just to make things more "dramatic". Now I'm the one in the hospital. Missing school tomorrow wont be too bad though.

Also, my dad left Dana with me. She hasn't talked to me once, except when she was talking to our dad, all she's done is stared at me. I wonder what she's going to do next. She is very pretty. Her hair was blonde, and she had blue eyes. Much different than me, I have always wondered how we're related. But we do have the same facial features.

"Dana, you're aloud to talk, I don't mind." I told my sister. She was much more quiet than she usually is. I wonder what was up with her?

She looked straight at me, and shot me a look that I couldn't understand. Her eyes were staring straight at me, but her face showed no emotion. No emotion in the eyes at all. I wonder if that's what I look like at times?

She got up from where she was sitting, and walked over to my bed, and sat on it. "What if you died?" This question stunned me. She always acted like she didn't care what I did, which is about the same that I think about her. Or at least I think I don't.

"I'm not dead. That's silly. All I did was hurt my ankle and my arm. I'm fine." I told my sister.

I could see that she wanted to tell me something. Call it a sisterly bond, but I knew something was up.

"I know what Brad did to you. I never told anyone though." She said this so easily, came out like water rolling off of a ducks back. I immediately started to get nervous and my heartbeat started racing a bit, making the monitor start again. I tried to calm myself down.

I gulped, and then asked, "How much do you know?" It looked like she didn't want to say anything else. I wanted to know what she knew though, a part of the "compulsive" part in OCD. "Dana, tell me, now."

"I saw you come home with bruises every night. Sometimes I could hear you whimpering getting into bed. I used to read your diary. He did bad things to you, and you never told anyone." She said again. I can't believe she knew these things. Hopefully she doesn't know what happened on one certain night.

"Dana, nothing was wrong, sometimes he would get mad, and push me. Sometimes I'm too dramatic in my diaries." I said, keeping my cool.

"No, Jacey. It was more. There's no reason for you to have been throwing up every night too, when you felt that you weren't good enough for him. You could have died with that too." How did she know this? I tried to keep quiet about it. I only threw up when I was upset, not when I didn't feel worthy enough.

"I was sick to my stomach, I wasn't doing it on purpose." I told Dana. She needs to know that I wasn't trying to hurt myself. But I also had to tell her that he wasn't either.

"What about burning yourself? Cutting? I remember your stash of lighters and hair clips. One time I watched you pull a blade across your own skin. Do you know how much that destroys me on the inside? I can't help my own sister when she is in need! All because of Brad. It was always about pleasing Brad!" She was right. I was overwhelmed, so this is what I would do.

"Dana... Just keep your business yours and get out of mine." I told her. I couldn't think of any excuse to what had just been said.

"But all those other times you could have died too! I'm tired of seeing you damage yourself! I know exactly why you did it this time. You were thinking, like you always do. And who were you thinking of? Brad! That's all you ever think of! You're away from him, and he's still hurting you!" I couldn't disagree with this either.

"I wasn't. Like Imogen said, someone pushed me. There's nothing wrong. I don't even think of him anymore." This was a pure lie. I loved him, I love him. I think about him and what he's done to me, and what he's done for me, almost every second of the day. Everything is wrong, all is crumbling around me.

"I don't want to hear it anymore Jacey. You need serious help. As you're sister I HAVE to tell this to you! I don't want to see you hurt anymore! Please, let me get through to you!" This girl is very mature for her age.

"Dana, leave. Tell mom and dad that they can go too." I said, trying my best not to cry AGAIN. There was too much crying in this day to handle. Of course I used to cry almost every day like this all the time.

"Fine. Goodbye Jacey." Dana said, and then opened up the door and left. The fifth person that walked out that door. First Ellie, Imogen, Mom, Dad, and Dana. One by one everything goes wrong.

**Two Day's Later**

Here I am, limping down the hallway, with a boot on my ankle, and a cast on my arm. It's purple like my mom intended it to be. Usually, at my old school, girls would have already asked everyone to sign their cast. I don't know anyone here though. Except for Imogen, Clare, Eli, and Adam.

There wasn't a crowd. Everyone should be in their classes, but I'm just slowly limping down the hallway. I look like a zombie. My eyes are glassy, my hair flat, and my movements slow. I didn't want to be here. I thought about Dana's words, and realized that I do only think about him , and I also started to think about all of the damage he has done to me, even if he isn't even here anymore.

"Girl with no name, what's up?" Oh no, this isn't what I need. "What happened to your arm.. And your leg?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be in class?" I said in an annoyed voice. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Eli.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same to you?" Eli said, laughing. I'm not laughing.

"Go away. I'm tired." I told Eli, and I farted because it felt so good and it made my insides feel like they were on fire it felt so good and then my dog ate a fart and I farted so hard. I masturbated I was farting so hard. It was rock hard. Oh the fart smelled so bad, but I didn't mind be cause I love to fart. Why isn't farted a word?

(That was to get you're about that if you want. All I want is a review.)

"Not unless if you tell me what your name is." Oh my gosh, here we go again.

"I like to keep it a secret. Now GO AWAY." I said harshly to him.

Imogen came skipping down the hallway, and stopped in front me and Eli. " Hi Eli, will we be working on the play later?" Eli nodded. "Hi Jacey White! You're cast is pretty! Bye!"

Eli turned to me, and then smirked. "Jacey. Cool name. But you're a honky. Where did you get the ghetto name?" Oh no's.

He knows my name. This can'ts be goods! I like to eat fried foods! Oh no's!

**I'm so sorry for being silly! But I couldn't help myself, it's 2:40 in the morning, and I'm giggly!** DAMN IT! THE BOLD KEY WONT WORK! NOW I'M SAD.**asdfsdgf. Now I'm happy. Anyways, I'm watching Jersey Shore, and a bunch off Kopek songs come on. I love Kopek. See ya!**


End file.
